Paper Mario: Sticker Star bestiary
The following is a bestiary for all enemies encountered in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Legend *'Name:' The name of the enemy. **Normal: Enemy. (Ex: Goomba) **''Italic'': Mini-boss. (Ex: Big Chain Chomp) **'Bold': Boss. (Ex: Bowser Jr.) **''Both: Optional boss. (Ex: '5-Fold Paragoomba) **Underline: Support enemy/object/part. (Ex: Whomp) *'''Location(s): The location(s) the enemy appears in. *'HP:' The enemy's HP at the start of the battle. *'Attack:' The enemy's general attack power. *'Defense:' The enemy's defense. *'Moves:' The enemy's attacks -- listed by attack power -- and other techniques. *'Stickers Dropped:' Stickers sometimes dropped by the enemy. Note: Some of these enemies are variations of a single enemy, were fought in a grouped battle, or had several battles where the enemy had a different stat-spread or form. For convenience, these variations are listed as separate enemies. Enemy Stats }|Goomba| } |location=Decalburg, Warm Fuzzy Plains, Bouquet Gardens, Water's Edge Way, Hither Thither Hill, Whammino Mountain, Goomba Fortress, Drybake Desert, Leaflitter Path, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=5 |atk=2 |def=0 |moves=Headbonk (2) }}}} }|Bowser Jr. (1)| } |location=Warm Fuzzy Plains |hp=20 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Recover (+20 HP); Clown Car Ram (3) }}}} }|Paper-Cone Goomba| } |location=Warm Fuzzy Plains, Bouquet Gardens, Water's Edge Way |hp=7 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Lunge (3) }}}} }|Koopa Troopa| } |location=Bouquet Gardens, Water's Edge Way, Hither Thither Hill, Whammino Mountain |hp=8 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Shell Toss (3) |stickers=Shell }}}} }|2-Fold Goomba| } |location=Bouquet Gardens, Water's Edge Way |hp=10 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Bite (4) }}}} }|Kamek (1)| } |location=Water's Edge Way |hp=20 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Magikoopa Blast (4) }}}} }|Buzzy Beetle| } |location=Hither Thither Hill, Drybake Desert, Drybake Stadium |hp=7 |atk=5 |def=1 |moves=Shell Toss (5) }}}} }|Big Buzzy Beetle| } |location=Hither Thither Hill |hp=40 |atk=3 |def=∞ |moves=Shell Toss (3), Reverse Shell Toss (4) }}}} }|Spiny| } |location=Whammino Mountain, Drybake Desert, Yoshi Sphinx |hp=8 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Ram (5), Shell Self Throw (5, Dizzy) |stickers=Shiny Shell, Spike Helmet }}}} }|Bob-omb| } |location=Goomba Fortress, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=7 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Ram (3), Explode (5) |stickers=Bomb }}}} }|Paragoomba| } |location=Goomba Fortress, Drybake Desert, Yoshi Sphinx, Damp Oasis |hp=6 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Jump (3) |stickers=Hopslipper }}}} }|Megasparkle Goomba| } |location=Goomba Fortress |hp=90 |atk=5 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Jump (5), Megasparkle Headbonk (2), Goomba Throw (3x3), Roll (7), Paper Cone Fold (turns spiky) }}}} }|Swoop| } |location=Drybake Desert, Yoshi Sphinx, Sandshifter Ruins, Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=9 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Swoop (4) }}}} }|Sombrero Guy| } |location=Drybake Desert, Yoshi Sphinx, Sandshifter Ruins, Drybake Stadium |hp=15 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Guitar Solo (x2 Attack or +10 HP), Sombrero Throw (4), Run (flees battle) |stickers=Sombrero }}}} }|5-Fold Paragoomba| } |location=Drybake Desert |hp=40 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Twister (4x3, Dizzy), Wheel (5) }}}} }|Pokey| } |location=Drybake Desert, Damp Oasis |hp=16 |atk=6 |def=0 |moves=Topple (6, Crumpled) |stickers=Fire Flower }}}} }|Green Pokey| } |location=Drybake Desert, Yoshi Sphinx, Sandshifter Ruins |hp=20 |atk=6 |def=0 |moves=Topple (6, Crumpled) |stickers=Fire Flower, Shiny Fire Flower }}}} }|Hammer Bro| } |location=Yoshi Sphinx, Sandshifter Ruins, Shy Guy Jungle, Chomp Ruins, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla, Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=22 |atk=7 |def=0 |moves=Hammer Toss (6), Hammer Throw (7) |stickers=Hurlhammer }}}} }|Dry Bones| } |location=Yoshi Sphinx, Sandshifter Ruins, Rumble Volcano |hp=13 |atk=7 |def=0 |moves=Bone Throw (7), Bone Transformation (3) |stickers=Bone, Worn-Out Hammer }}}} }|Paratroopa (1)| } |location=Yoshi Sphinx |hp=14 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Dive Bomb (5, Dizzy) }}}} }|Paratroopa (2)| } |location=Yoshi Sphinx, Sandshifter Ruins, Drybake Stadium, Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=10 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Dive Bomb (5, Dizzy) |stickers=Shiny Jump }}}} }|Maraca Guy| } |location=Yoshi Sphinx |hp=15 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Sombrero Throw (4), Run (flees battle) }}}} }|Accordion Guy| } |location=Yoshi Sphinx |hp=15 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Accordion Solo (+10 HP), Sombrero Throw (4), Run (flees battle) }}}} }|Kamek (2)| } |location=Yoshi Sphinx |hp=20 |atk=6 |def=0 |moves=Magikoopa Blast (6) }}}} }|Spike| } |location=Sandshifter Ruins, Drybake Stadium |hp=16 |atk=6 |def=0 |moves=Spikeball Throw (6), Ground Pound (4) |stickers=Spike Ball }}}} }|Mural Goomba| } |location=Drybake Stadium |hp=13 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Ram (4) }}}} }|Mural Koopa| } |location=Drybake Stadium |hp=13 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Ram (4) }}}} }|Tower Power Pokey| } |location=Drybake Stadium |hp=300 |atk=7 |def=Quarters all damage |moves=Spin (2x5), Topple (7, Crumple), Heal (+10 HP), Summon (summons two green Pokeys) }}}} }|Snifit| } |location=Leaflitter Path, The Bafflewood, Strike Lake, Loop Loop River, Tree Branch Trail, Stump Glade, Bowser's Snow Fort |hp=16 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Bullet (3), Bullet Barrage (6), Push (gets rid of sticker), Shove (knocks away one attack) |stickers=Chillhammer, Line Jump, POW Block, Shiny Hammer }}}} }|Ninji| } |location=Leaflitter Path, Strike Lake, Loop Loop River, Tree Branch Trail, Gauntlet Pond |hp=9 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Throwing Star Transformation (5), Slam (3) |stickers=Ice Flower, Shiny Jump, Throwing Star }}}} }|Clip Guy| } |location=Leaflitter Path, The Bafflewood, Loop Loop River |hp=12 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Clip (Clipped), Flail (3) }}}} }|Paint Guy| } |location=Leaflitter Path, The Bafflewood, Loop Loop River |hp=12 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Paint Spill (covers screen), Flail (3) }}}} }|Shy Guy (1)| } |location=Leaflitter Path, The Bafflewood, Strike Lake, Loop Loop River, Bowser's Snow Fort |hp=12 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Flail (3), Push (gets rid of sticker), Shove (knocks away one attack), Trip (does nothing) |stickers=Burnhammer }}}} }|Boomerang Bro| } |location=Leaflitter Path, Strike Lake, Loop Loop River, Holey Thicket, Shy Guy Jungle, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla, Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=24 |atk=6 |def=2 |moves=Boomerang Throw (6/3) |stickers=Boomerang, Hammer }}}} }|Piranha Plant| } |location=The Bafflewood, Loop Loop River, Holey Thicket, Shy Guy Jungle, Chomp Ruins, Rumble Volcano, Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=25 |atk=7 |def=0 |moves=Chomp (7), Breathe (3, Dizzy), Hide (makes attacks miss for one turn) |stickers=Fire Flower }}}} }|Poison Blooper| } |location=Strike Lake, Gauntlet Pond, Holey Thicket, Whitecap Beach |hp=14 |atk=4 |def=0 |moves=Slam (4), Poison (3, Poison, dries out), Leech (6, refills poison) }}}} }|Wiggler Segment (1)| } |location=Loop Loop River |hp=15 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Jump (5) }}}} }|Scuttlebug (1)| } |location=Rustle Burrow, Tree Branch Trail |hp=11 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Slam (3), Web Shot(5) }}}} }|Scuttlebug (2)| } |location=Rustle Burrow |hp=11 |atk=7 |def=0 |moves=Slam (7) |stickers=Hammer }}}} }|Big Scuttlebug| } |location=Rustle Burrow |hp=16 |atk=8 |def=0 |moves=Crumple (8, Crumple), Lunge (6) }}}} }|Spike Top| } |location=Rustle Burrow, Holey Thicket, Chomp Ruins, Rumble Volcano, Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=13 |atk=6 |def=1 |moves=Shell Toss (6) }}}} }|Wiggler Segment (2)| } |location=Tree Branch Trail |hp=15 |atk=3 |def=2 |moves=Fast Ram (3) }}}} }|Wiggler Segment (3)| } |location=The Bafflewood |hp=15 |atk=7 |def=2 |moves=Spin Ram (7) }}}} }|Wiggler Segment (4)| } |location=Whitecap Beach |hp=15 |atk=5 |def=2 |moves=Jump (5), Fast Ram (3), Spin Ram (7) }}}} }|Cheep Cheep| } |location=Whitecap Beach |hp=8 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Slam (3), Water Spray (4, Soggy) |stickers=Hammer }}}} }|Gooper Blooper| } |location=Whitecap Beach |hp=300 |atk=4 |def=Quarters all damage |moves=Double Slap (4x2), Weak Double Slap (2x2), Quadruple Slap (3x4), Poison Spray (4, Poison) |stickers=Hammer }}}} }|Big Cheep Cheep| } |location=Surfshine Harbor |hp=88 |atk=10 |def=0 |moves=Slam (3), Water Gun (10, Soggy), Inflate (raises attack power), Explosion (99) }}}} }|Shiny Goomba| } |location=Snow Rise, Ice Flow, Whiteout Valley, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=7 |atk=4 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Spinning Headbonk (4) }}}} }|Shiny Paragoomba| } |location=Snow Rise, Ice Flow, Whiteout Valley |hp=7 |atk=6 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Jump (6) |stickers=Shiny Hopslipper }}}} }|Shiny-Cone Goomba| } |location=Ice Flow |hp=8 |atk=9 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Lunge (9) }}}} }|Snow Spike| } |location=Snow Rise, Ice Flow |hp=18 |atk=20 |def=0 |moves=Snowball Hurl (10), Ground Pound (6), Snowball Roll (removes Mario from battle) |stickers=Ice Flower, Shiny Ice Flower, Snowball }}}} }|Ice Bro| } |location=Ice Flow, Whiteout Valley, Bowser's Snow Fort, Rugged Road, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=28 |atk=10 |def=2 |moves=Ice Ball (10) }}}} }|Shiny Koopa Troopa| } |location=Ice Flow, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=9 |atk=3 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Shell Toss (3) }}}} }|Scaredy Rat| } |location=The Enigmansion |hp=10 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Ram (5), Steal (steals a Sticker), Run (flees battle) |stickers=Hammer, Jump }}}} }|Boo| } |location=The Enigmansion |hp=18 |atk=10 |def=0 |moves=Slap (4), Scare (10, Dizzy) }}}} }|Gold Boo| } |location=The Enigmansion |hp=18 |atk=10 |def=0 |moves=Slap (4), Scare (10, Dizzy) }}}} }|Boo Stack| } |location=The Enigmansion |hp=82 |atk=3 |def=All damage is reduced to 1 |moves=Roll (4) }}}} }|Crumpled Boo| } |location=The Enigmansion |hp=1 |atk=0 |def=0 |moves=Struggle (does nothing) }}}} }|Big Boo| } |location=The Enigmansion |hp=100 |atk=10 |def=0 |moves=Crumple (10) }}}} }|Fuzzy| } |location=Whiteout Valley |hp=6 |atk=3 |def=0 |moves=Slam (3), Multiply (creates another Fuzzy) }}}} }|Shy Guy (2)| } |location=Bowser's Snow Fort |hp=120 |atk=7 |def=0 |moves=Trip (7), Charge (10) |stickers=Secret Door }}}} }|Shiny Bob-omb| } |location=Bowser's Snow Fort |hp=8 |atk=6 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Ram (6), Explode (10) |stickers=Bomb }}}} }|Bowser Snow Statue (1)| } |location=Bowser's Snow Fort |hp=100 |atk=15 |def=Quarters all damage |moves=Stomp (15), Ice Breath (10) }}}} }|Bowser Snow Statue (2)| } |location=Bowser's Snow Fort |hp=100 |atk=10 |def=Quarters all damage |moves=Stomp (10), Ice Breath (10) }}}} }|Bowser Snow Statue (3)| } |location=Bowser's Snow Fort |hp=100 |atk=5 |def=Quarters all damage |moves=Stomp (5), Ice Breath (10) }}}} }|Mizzter Blizzard| } |location=Bowser's Snow Fort |hp=100 |atk=10 |def=Quarters all damage |moves=Snowball Throw (10) }}}} }|Bowser Jr. (2)| } |location=Gate Cliff |hp=100 |atk=3 |def=2 |moves=Recover (+20 HP), Clown Car Ram (3), Bob-omb Toss (6) }}}} }|Spear Guy| } |location=Shy Guy Jungle, Jungle Rapids, Chomp Ruins, Rumble Volcano |hp=12 |atk=9 |def=0 |moves=Stab (9), Spear Throw (6) |stickers=Jump }}}} }|Big Chain Chomp| } |location=Chomp Ruins, Rumble Volcano |hp=99 |atk=10 |def=∞ |moves=Lunge (10, flees battle) }}}} }|Fire Bro| } |location=Rugged Road, Rumble Volcano, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=26 |atk=10 |def=2 |moves=Fireball (10) |stickers=Hammer }}}} }|Shiny Paratroopa| } |location=Rugged Road |hp=11 |atk=10 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Dive Bomb (10) }}}} }|Fire Piranha Plant| } |location=Rugged Road, Rumble Volcano, Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=25 |atk=10 |def=0 |moves=Fireball (6), Fire Gas (10) }}}} }|Bony Beetle| } |location=Rugged Road, Rumble Volcano, Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=13 |atk=6 |def=1 |moves=Spiky Headbonk (6) }}}} }|Shiny Buzzy Beetle| } |location=Rumble Volcano |hp=8 |atk=5 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Shell Toss (5) }}}} }|Petey Piranha| } |location=Rumble Volcano |hp=300 |atk=7 |def=Quarters all damage |moves=Belly Slam (4), Spit (4, Soggy), Spin (4, Dizzy), Bite (7) }}}} }|Rocky Wrench| } |location=Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=15 |atk=5 |def=0 |moves=Wrench Throw (5), Big Wrench Throw (10), Hide (makes attacks miss for one turn) |stickers=Shiny Tail, Tail, Wrench }}}} }|Broozer| } |location=Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=21 |atk=6 |def=0 |moves=Punch (6), Barrel Punch (10) |stickers=Barrel }}}} }|Bowser Jr. (3)| } |location=Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |hp=300 |atk=3 |def=2 |moves=Clown Car Ram (3), Fireball (3), Spike Ball (3) }}}} }|Kamek (3)| } |location=Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=20 |atk=6 |def=0 |moves=Magikoopa Blast (6), Sleep Spell (2, Sleep), Broom Attack (2), Clone Spell (splits into three), Sticker Blast (destroys a sticker) }}}} }|Bowser (1)| } |location=Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=400 |atk=10 |def=Halves all damage |moves=Shell Toss (10), Fire Breath (10), Ground Pound (10, Crumple), Flamethrower (2x10) }}}} }|Whomp| } |location=Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=50 |atk=10 |def=All damage is reduced to 1 |moves=Double Punch (10x2), Slam (10) }}}} }|Chain Chomp| } |location=Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=100 |atk=10 |def=∞ |moves=Thrown by Bowser (10), Lunge (10) }}}} }|Bowser (2)| } |image= |location=Bowser's Sky Castle |hp=500 |atk=10 |def=All damage is reduced to 1 |moves=Slam (10), Swat (10), Ground Pound (10), Fire Breath (15, destroys some stickers), Multi-Slam (4x3+8) }}}} |} Notes *Excluding Boo Stack, Whomp and Bowser's second form, Thing Stickers ignore enemy defense. *Ice Bros. take double damage from fire attacks, but are immune to ice attacks. Fire Bros. are vice versa. *Ice attacks heal the Bowser Snow Statue and Mizzter Blizzard, while fire attacks ignore their defenses. *Shiny Paratroopas are immune to fire attacks, while ice attacks ignore their defenses.